Duda
by E. Waters
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón, siempre le había gustado Marshall Abadeer, pero ella no contaba que su hermana gemela Marceline le haría dudar de todos sus planes. Bubbline. Sugarless. Marceline x Bonnibel x Marshall. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Si sé, debo muuuuuuchos fics, pero vino la inspiración a mí, por lo cual decidí plasmarla en word y ya xD. Como sea, será una historia cortita :P, así que no se esperen muchos capítulos. Bueno, eso xD... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura NO me pertenece, sino que a Cartoon Network y asociados.

* * *

**Duda**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Bonnibel POV

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre me había gustado Marshall Abadeer, más que Finn, más que Jake, más que cualquier muchacho había conocido en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Puede ser porque teníamos muchos gustos en común, y bueno porque su físico me atraía más que nada.

Pero lo mejor de Marshall, era su hermana gemela Marceline. Ella era genial, tenía una banda y me encantaba de sobre manera. En verdad, creo que ella era mi mejor amiga, más aún que la novia de Finn, o la de Jake.

Es más primero conocí a Marceline, y después a Marshall.

—¡No la molesten!

Esas habían sido una de las primeras palabras que yo escuché de su boca, cuando un niño molesto se burló de mi apellido.

Mis ojos azulados se abrieron mucho, mientras esa pequeña versión de Marceline me sujetaba de la muñeca, y me llevaba hacia su 'escondite especial'.

—Tranquila, aquí estarás segura.

Y desde entonces, que siempre estuvimos unidas y juntas.

Sin embargo, los padres de Marceline eran divorciados, viviendo ella con su padre en mi pueblo natal Ooo, y su hermano gemelo Marshall viviendo a kilómetros de distancia.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo conocí.

Había sido en el cumpleaños de Marceline, cuando había cumplido sus trece años de edad, y obviamente yo estaba más que invitada a su cumpleaños, en vista que era su única amiga chica… todos los demás, como Jake y Finn, eran muchachos.

—¡Papá! ¡Marcie!

Cuando escuché esa voz, esa voz completamente desconocida para mí, ladeé mi rostro hacia esa dirección, y me encontré con Marhsall.

—¡Marhsaaaalll! —exclamó mi amiga, corriendo para a abrazar a quien supongo yo era su hermano gemelo, en vista que uno era la misma versión del otro, pero en otro género.

Desde entonces que Marshall Abadeer formó parte de mi vida, y junto a él y Marceline nos volvimos prácticamente inseparables.

—Princesa, ¿está todo en orden, no? —me dijo Marceline, que era como siempre me trataba, una vez que estuvimos en el escenario del gimnasio de la secundaria de Ooo, probando el sonido.

—Claro que sí, Marcie. —y le guiñé un ojo. —Te va a ir sensacional, acuérdate de mí.

Por alguna extraña razón, que no me explico muy bien, las pálidas mejillas de mi amiga enrojecieron un poco. Habría seguido mirándola a ella, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien posaba una mano sobre mi hombre derecho.

—¿Marshall? —pregunté, mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hola, Bonnie... —y me miró con esos únicos ojos rojizos… bueno, no tan únicos, Marceline también los tenía.

—¡Marshall! —exclamó mi amiga. —Pensé que estabas aún en el castigo…

—Sí, bueno… tengo mis métodos. —y guiñó un ojo, mirándome a mí, cosa que hizo que me sonrojase. —¿Vamos, Bonnie? Yo invito.

—Ella no se puede ir.

Tanto yo como mi amigo, miramos en dirección a Marceline, y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Venga, hermanita, no seas aguafiestas, de seguro que Bonnie está algo cansada de revisar tantas cosas, además, ¿falta un par de días para el espectáculo, no?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. —y él me rodeó los hombros. —¿Vamos? —insistió, posando otra vez esos ojos en mí.

Yo observé de soslayo hacia atrás, y pude percibir que la expresión de mi amiga era claramente una de molestia. ¿Por qué esa expresión? Los hermanos Abadeer eran muy posesivos, eso no era un misterio, pero…

—Ella no es tuya, Marcie.

—Pues tampoco es tuya, Marshall.

Sentí entonces el ambiente algo denso; no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, que los gemelos discutían sobre mi 'pertenencia'.

Pero yo no era pertenencia de nadie.

—Debo irme. —ambos chicos me miraron algo desconcertados. —Tengo que revisar mi proyecto de ciencias.

Y antes de que pudiesen los gemelos chistar o hacer algo, salí casi corriendo del gimnasio.

En vista que mi escuela quedaba bastante cerca de mi casa, me fui caminando hacia esta. Tenía las manos metidas en mi chaqueta, y una especie de mueca torcida en la cara. Había que tener cuidado con los gemelos Abadeer…

De pronto, sentí como mi celular vibraba. Lo desbloqué y me encontré con un mensaje de Marceline.

**Marceline:**

Hey, princesa lo siento… supongo que se me pasó la mano. ¿Quieres nos juntemos donde siempre, para ver las estrellas? Si quieres podemos hacer ñoñerías y traes tu famoso telescopio, te espero a las ocho :P.

Inevitablemente, sonreí cuando leí el mensaje de mi mejor amiga. Ella se refería a esa zona de parque, que habíamos acordado hace ya años, antes de que Marshall pareciese en mi vida, como una especie de lugar 'secreto'.

Llegué a mi casa, y preparé todo lo necesario como para ver y observar las estrellas con Marceline, la cual yo sabía que hacia un esfuerzo, al ver las estrellas conmigo. No, no es que no le interesase mi compañía, pero ella no era tan fanática de la ciencia, como yo lo era.

—¡Princesa!

Mi mirada azulada chocó con la rojiza de Marceline, e inevitablemente pensé en Marshall. Y es que ellos eran tan iguales, que a veces me confundía, aún cuando los conocía hace tres años atrás a ambos.

—Hola, Marceline. —y sonreí.

Nos acomodamos sobre el césped y saqué de inmediato mi telescopio, con algunos cuadernos y libros, lista para hacer ñoñerías, como ella tanto decía.

—Hey, princesa.

—¿Si, Marceline?

—¿Alguna vez has dado un beso?

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Nunca habíamos hablado de esas cosas, 'temas de chicas', tal vez porque siempre Marshall se encontraba a nuestro lado, evitando de esa forma aquel tema.

—No… ¿y tú? —respondí sonrojándome mucho.

—Tampoco. —ella hizo una pausa. —¿Y ya tienes pensando con quién darlo?

Sí, sí tenía pensado, y esa persona era Marshall. Obviamente, no le podía decir a mi amiga, que mi 'objeto de beso' era su hermano gemelo, precisamente.

—No. —mentí entonces, más que nada para mantener nuestra amistad. —¿Y tú? —añadí más bien curiosa.

—Sí.

Mi mirada se ensanchó mucho. No esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Marceline, en serio que no, Y es que en todo el tiempo que la conocía jamás se había interesado de forma particular en un muchacho.

—¿Y…quién es?

—Eres tú.

Ahora sí mis ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos. Estando recostada sobre el pasto, rápidamente me reincorporé y entre aturdida y asustada, quise salir pronto de allí, pero fue cuando Marceline me sujetó de la muñeca.

—No te digo que seamos novias, princesa. —y esa sonrisa que sólo un Abadeer podría esbozar, se dibujó en los labios de ella. —Sólo te propongo que nos divirtamos un poco, solo eso.

Pensé en Marshall. Yo quería dar mi primer beso con él, con un chico, como debía de ser… Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese siquiera chistar, ella me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodó por el pasto hasta quedar encima de mí y acercó su rostro peligrosamente.

—Lo disfrutarás, princesa.

Y antes de darme cuenta, los labios de Marceline atraparon los míos.

Era raro, extraño, pero a la vez adictivo y embriagante. Como había mencionado anteriormente, jamás había besado a nadie, y el hecho que mi primer beso fuese con una chica, ¡con mi mejor amiga!, me aturdía por completo.

Sentí como las manos de ella viajaron de mi espalda hacia mi cintura, y me atrajo fuerte, muy fuerte, hacia ella.

Y por alguna extraña razón, yo le correspondí, de forma angustiosa, de una forma de la cual nunca imaginé.

Tal vez el beso hubiese seguido, si no fuese porque de pronto Marceline soltó un gemido, un gemido que fue una especie de cable tierra para mí.

Con todas mis fuerzas, aparté mi cuerpo del de mi amiga, y tomando rápidamente mis cosas, salí lo más pronto que pude de allí. Mis labios estaban hinchados y algo palpitante, palpito que compartía también mi corazón.

Al día siguiente tocaba clases, y si bien estaba tentada a no ir, sabía que sería peor si no fuese.

—¡Hey, Bonnie!

Unos ojos rojos se posaron sobre mí, y de inmediato los asocié a los de Marceline, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que eran de Marshall… simplemente Marshall.

—Uhh, hola. —y me sonrojé, recordando lo que me había sucedió ayer con su gemela.

—¿Te sucede algo, Bonnie?

—No, nada, en serio que sí.

—Te ves _rara_. —me dijo él, mirándome fijamente y alzando una ceja en el acto.

—Es sólo que estoy algo preocupada, por mi proyecto de ciencias. —y esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Bueno, me toca literatura… ¡Nos vemos al rato, Bonnie!

Y Marshall se perdió entre el gentío.

Yo simplemente apoyé mi espalda en la pared, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron frescos a mi cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me había dejado besar? Para mi suerte, no me tocaba clase con Marceline en el primer período, cosa que me daría tiempo para manejar mejor las cosas.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando de pronto sentí como _alguien_ me tomaba de la muñeca y me llevaba a rastras hacia el baño de chicas.

Una vez que pude zafarme del agarre, alcé mi mirada completamente furiosa, encontrándome con los ojos rojos de Marceline.

—Pero qué…

Mas antes que pudiese rebatir siquiera, sentí los labios de ella sobre mí, besándome con hambre, con ansia, con necesidad.

Sin poder preverlo siquiera, una especie de cosquilleo comencé a experimentar en mi entrepierna, cosquilleo que pronto subió por mi vientre llegando a asentarse en mi estómago.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, en serio que sí, pero sencillamente mi mente no se conectaba con mi cuerpo, que cada vez exigía más y más de las caricias de mi mejor amiga.

—Princesa…—susurró ella en mi oreja, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese por mi espina dorsal.

Cuando justo comenzó a masajear mi espalda, el timbre sonó indicando que las clases comenzaban.

—Esto es lo que te ofrezco, seremos amigas, con cierto beneficios, pero sin ataduras de por medio… si aceptas, te veré hoy en _nuestro_ lugar. —dijo en voz muy baja en mi oído, a la vez que se desprendía de mi cuerpo.

Muy aturdida, al punto de estar por completo anonadada, salí del baño de chicas en dirección a mis clases de química, que cabe decir era una de mis clases preferidas.

Traté de hacer todo lo posible por concentrarme en clases, pero me fue imposible. Los besos de Marceline aún los sentía en mis labios, y es lógicamente me distraía de forma evidente.

Todo el resto del día estuve pensando en ella, y cuando nos tocó la clase de matemáticas, la cual compartíamos, no pude desprender mi mirada sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Booonnie!

Miré por el rabillo del ojo, y me encontré con Marshall, quien sonriente se dirigía hacia mí.

No, no quería hablar con él, porque me confundía… se suponía que mi primer beso tendría que haber sido con él, y no con su hermana precisamente. Todo era demasiado confuso, y pronto la duda caló en mí.

—Hola, Marshall.

—Hey, Bonnie, ¿qué pasa? En serio, desde hoy en la mañana que te ves muy rara.

¿Cómo le decía que la persona que provocaba todo eso, era su propia hermana gemela? No, no podía hacerlo, ni por la reputación de ambas, y la salud mental de Marshall.

—Nada, solo el club de ciencias y el centro de alumnos, me tiene algo ocupada.

—Y claro está también la banda de Marcie…

—¿Ah? No, no, eso es un hobbie para mí.

—Entiendo…—y él se adelantó a mí, interponiéndose en mi camino. —¿Ahora si aceptarás mi invitación a comer?

¡Ah! ¿Por qué los dos tenían que tener los mismos ojos rojos? ¡Tanto me confundían, tanto instalaban la duda en mi cabeza! ¿Y si aceptaba la invitación de Marshall…? Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar sola a Marceline, porque…

¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera yo supe muy bien la respuesta.

Mis ojos chocaron con los de Marhsall, y al mirar el color de sus iris, otra vez la imagen de Marceline vino de forma constante y recurrente a mi cabeza. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Otra vez la misma duda, otra vez la misma pregunta.

Ella me había provocado cosas que no había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Marshall, con el cual ahora que lo analizaba el amor que sentía por él era más bien platónico…

¿Y con Marceline? ¿Qué tipo de amor profesaba a Marceline?

¿Uno fraternal? ¿Uno amistoso…? ¿O había algo más, algo más profundo?

—¿Bonnie? ¿Te pasa algo? En serio, estás muy pálida.

La voz de Marshall hizo que volviera de mis divagaciones, y que posara mis ojos sobre los de ellos.

Y sí, me pasaba algo, algo que no sabía qué era.

Tenía ahora mismo dos opciones, o me quedaba a cenar con Marshall, o por el contrario iba donde Marceline y el confirmaba mi participación en su particular, pero tentador juego. Un juego, que la verdad aunque me atraía, no sabía a ciencia exacta si afectaría mi situación mental o no.

Sentí entonces los insistentes ojos de él sobre mí, y también sentí como mi cuerpo deseaba acercarse más al de mi amiga, si es que aún le podría llamar de esa forma.

Y entonces, tomé una decisión, una la cual verdad no estaba muy segura que si era realmente la correcta o no…

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? ¡Review! Ya saben, una autora feliz es un fic feliz (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic lo tengo abandonado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora le subo este nuevo capítulo, que me salió de la fugaz, pero siempre bienvenida inspiración. En fin, les deseo una grata lectura y que disfruten muchísimo el capítulo. **

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Cartoon Network y asociados.

**Duda**

**Capítulo II**

_Por E. Waters_

Los ojos rojizos de Marshall estaban posados de forma insistente sobre mi mirada, de tal manera que sencillamente no podía desviar mi atención de ellos, cómo si él estuviese obligándome a verlos.

Pero no, él no me había obligado a nada… Marcilne, en verdad y en cierta manera, sí lo había hecho al besarme ayer sobre el césped, sí lo había hecho cuando me había llevado a rastras hacia al baño de chicas el día de hoy.

—¿Y qué dices, Bonnie? — insistió entonces el muchacho.

Sin embargo, debía de admitir algo; Marceline pudo haberme besado a la 'fuerza', pero eso no había quitado que me hubiese…

¿Gustado?

Todo era demasiado confuso para mí. Por una parte, una gran e influyente parte de mí, que correspondía a mi razón, me decía clara y a gritos que debía de aceptar a Marshall, que no me convenía estar con Mareline, porque ambas éramos chicas y eso estaba mal.

Mal, muy mal..

—Está bien, Marshall, vamos a cenar.

—¡Bien! — el rostro de él se iluminó enseguida, y cuando sonrió me recordó a _esa_ sonrisa, que su propia hermana me había mostrado hace escasos minutos atrás —. Te recojo a las siete, Bonnie.

No sé muy cómo, pero la cosa es que había logrado ignorar y pasar de Marceline todo el período de clases, pero evidentemente yo no me encontraba del todo bien.

Y cómo hacía cada vez que me sentía sobrepasada con mi vida social, me refugié en mis estudios, en mis experimentos científicos y cosas de la misma índole. Yo quería olvidar, olvidar ese extraño sentir, olvidar todo lo que, ¡por favor!, mi mejor amiga me había provocado.

—Piensa en Marshall, piensa en Marshall— era lo que mi lógica pensamiento me repetía de forma constante.

Sin embargo, tampoco era que reemplazase a Marceline por su hermano gemelo…

Porque, al fin y al cabo, Marshall Abadeer me gustaba, es más hasta hace un día atrás yo tenía clarísimo en mi cabeza que era él la persona que más me gustaba, esa persona a la cual le entregaría mi primer beso.

Casi, si no es que era ya un hecho, como si fuese él mi primer amor.

Un amor el cual ni yo misma sabía si ahora era tan real, no después de esos besos que me di con ella.

Pero, y siempre guiada por mi cabeza, yo ya en cierta forma me había decantado por Marhsall.

¿Qué le diría entonces a Marceline, cuando tuviese que verle la cara nuevamente?

Traté de fijar toda mi atención en mis estudios, pero cuando leía los efectos corrosivos del dióxido en ciertas reacciones químicas, a la cabeza me venían las reacciones que mi amiga había provocado en mí.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, por decirlo de alguna forma, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

—Mamá, te dije que…

—Soy yo, princesa.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho. Sólo una persona me hablaba así, y esa persona era precisamente Marceline Abadeer.

—M-Marceline— dije titubeando, poniéndome muy nerviosa en el acto, a la vez que me sonrojaba de forma furiosa. Mi corazón también reaccionó, latiendo más rápido que nunca.

No esperaba encontrármela ahora, no cuando en menos de una hora saldría justamente su mismo gemelo… no ahora, que no había planeado nada que qué decirle.

—Tu mamá me dejó entrar— seguidamente, ella se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, posando esos intensos ojos rojos en los míos —. No fuiste —y tras decir eso, se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca dije que fuese— sentí cómo mi tono de voz temblaba de forma evidente.

—¿Es acaso que no te gusto? — dijo ella sin rodeo alguno, con un tono de voz que me hizo estremecerme un poco — porque cómo reaccionaste, todo parecía indicar…

—¡Tú me gustas! —solté sin pensarlo, sólo actuando de forma impulsivo, algo raro en mí, que hizo que mi amiga alzara ambas cejas —. Digo, no me desagradas, digo, yo… —y un molesto tartamudeo vino a mí.

Era una situación horrible, estaba comenzando a perder el control, y esa sensación me desagradaba en extremo.

—Sé clara, princesa —y Marceline se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a acercarse a mí—. ¿Te gusto o no te gusto?

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y eso sólo hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo habitual, cómo si mi tartamudeo y falta de control no fuesen suficientes.

—Saldré con Marshall.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Solté una grosería en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué, Marceline, por qué tienes que ponerme las cosas tan, pero tan difíciles?

—Somos chicas, Marceline y…

—Eso tampoco responde a mi pregunta, princesa— habló ella, y esta vez lo hizo susurrándome al oído, lo que no hizo más que provocarme un prologando escalofrío, que cruzó por toda mi espalda.

Tragué con dificultad.

—Vamos, es muy simple…— continuó aún entre susurros, esos provocadores susurros—. ¿Te gusto o no te gusto?

Sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza, tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho, aún cuando en la práctica Marceline no había hecho nada como para que reaccionara de tal forma.

—Yo…

—¡Bonnibel! — la voz de mi madre inundó la habitación, a lo que yo le alejé de Marceline como si el contacto con ella quemase o algo así —. ¡Marshall ha llegado!

—Mierda —soltó Marceline y soltó un suspiro, y antes que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo, fue el propio Marhsall quien abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Bonnie — y Marhsall hizo ingreso a la habitación —.Toma, te raje esto…—el chico, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, me entregó una rosa muy roja, tan roja como sus ojos, esos ojos que también tenía Marceline.

—G-gracias

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marcie? — Marhsall seguía igual de sonriente —. Creí que ibas a ver a Ash, o algo así.

—¿Ash? — alcé curiosa una ceja —. ¿Quién es Ash?

—Un amigo —aclaró enseguida Marceline.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —pero antes que pudiese decir algo, fue Marhsall quién me interrumpió.

—¿Vamos, Bonnie?

Sentí cómo la intensa mirada de mi amiga se posaba sobre mí, y aunque algo muy dentro y profundo de mí me pedía a gritos que dejase a Marshall, que me quedase junto a ella y no con su hermano, yo hice todo lo contrario.

—Vamos, Marhsall.

Noté como el rostro de ella se desencajaba, aún cuando esa expresión sólo duró un breve instante, mostrándose al momento siguiente por una hastiada y fría.

—Bien, supongo que yo también me voy.

—Marceline, yo…

—Diviértanse—soltó, y aunque sé que Marhsall no lo notó, ella sonaba herida —. Dile a mamá que no me espere despierta.

Quise preguntarle a ella que por qué decía eso, que dónde iría, con quién se juntaría, pero lo reprimí, sabiendo perfectamente que no me concernía…

¿O tal vez sí?

—Cómo digas — y él me tomó de la muñeca —. ¿Bajamos?

Seguidamente, nos dirigimos hacia la primera planta de mi casa, y aunque yo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Marceline, no pude descifrar del todo bien que cuál era la expresión que ahora predominaba en su cara.

Aunque tuve la intención de despedirme de forma adecuada de ella, Marhsall me llevó hacia el lado contrario de donde ella se encaminaba, cosa que me dejó con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo era horrible.

—¿Pizza, cierto?

—Sí. — le contesté aún meditabunda.

—¿Soy yo, o ustedes se pelearon?

—¡N-No!

—Ahm… —el chico se rascó la nuca —. Es que pensé que habían tenido algún problema, ambas estaban un poco raras…

Si soy completamente sincera, si bien en un principio en lo único que pude pensar eran en esa dolida expresión que tenía Marceline cuando vio cómo yo aceptaba la invitación de su hermano, pronto logré relajarme con la compañía de Marhsall.

Después de todo, lo correcto era estar con él, ¿no es así?

—Buenas noches, Bonnie — me dijo el muchacho, estacionando su auto en la acera que se encontraba al frente de mi casa —. Lo pasé muy bien hoy.

—Yo igual — y sonreí, sonreí de forma autentica, olvidando de pronto todo sobre Marceline.

Pero que antes que pudiese bajarme del auto, él posó de manera algo tentativa su mano sobre la mía, y cuando él me miró con esos ojos, esos ojos iguales a los de su hermana, yo de inmediato recodé todo sobre ella.

Todo.

Sintiéndome sumamente extraña, yo por mero impulso saqué mi mano de la suya y me bajé lo más rápido posible del auto.

—¡Nos vemos! —fue lo último que oí por parte de Marhsall, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa tras de mí.

Tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada, y tratando de no toparme con mi madre, puesto que sabía que comenzaría a hacerme preguntas incómodas, me dirigí lo más veloz que pude hacia mi habitación.

Sin embargo, esa noche sólo tuve extraños y embriagantes sueños, todos relacionados con un par de ojos rojos.

Un par de ojos rojos los cuales no sabía a quién pertenecían.

Aunque era sábado el día siguiente, mi despertador cómo día de colegio sonó prolijamente a las siete de la mañana.

Hice mi serie de ejercicios matutinos, y una vez hechos me enfrasqué con mi proyecto personal de ciencias. Estaba tan concentrada en él, que incluso de forma momentánea olvidé todo lo relacionado con los hermanos Abadeer.

Estaba en eso, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, y cuando contesté escuché la clara voz de Finn hablarme.

—¡Hola, Bonnie!

—Hola, Finn… ¿qué tal?

—Todo bien, gracias, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? Marhsall me contó lo de ustedes…

—Oh, pues bastante bien.

—Genial —hizo una pequeña pausa —. Oye, ¿hoy es el concierto de la bando de Marcie, no?

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho… ¡Era cierto! Miré entonces el calendario que tenía en mi habitación, viendo como el día de hoy estaba ultra marcado con un rotulador rojo. Se suponía que yo era la representante de la banda de Marceline, se suponía que ahora debería estar en camino al bar donde tocarían, no en mi casa.

Me despedí lo más pronto de Finn, y me vestí lo mejor que pude, sólo para después encaminarme al bar más popular de Ooo.

—Pensé que no llegarías.

Alcé mi mirada, y me topé con Marceline, la cual estaba mirándome sumamente molesta con los brazos cruzados.

—Me atrasé media hora, Marceline.

—Tú nunca te atrasas… Bonnibel.

Mi mirada se ensanchó cuando la escuché llamarme por mi nombre de pila, y no 'princesa' cómo siempre lo hacía.

Estuve a punto de enfrentarla, pero la verdad de las cosas, era que no tenía las suficientes energías cómo para hacerlo. Además, no habíamos terminado la conversación que teníamos antes de que Marhsall llegase, lo que sólo incrementaba esa molesta tensión entre ambas.

Durante el trayecto del día, apenas sí hablamos y yo podía percibir cómo su mirada cuando chocaba con la mía, estaba más helada que nunca.

Yo no quería estar peleada con ella, mas a la vez sabía que la única forma de volver a hacer las paces era respondiéndole a esa pregunta, a esa pregunta a la cual yo aún no podía encontrarle respuesta.

De esta forma transcurrió el día, y cuando menos lo esperé llegó casi la hora que el concierto de la banda de Marceline se hiciese.

—¡Ash!

Cuando escuché aquel nombre, mi mirada rápidamente viajó desde donde estaba posada, hacia la entrada del bar, una media hora antes que se produjese el evento.

—Hola, Marcie.

Fruncí el ceño.

Aquel chico, aunque no era por qué ser un gesto necesariamente romántico posó su mano sobre los hombros del Marceline, y la saludó de forma afectuosa.

De una forma demasiado afectuosa y confianzuda para mi gusto.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Bonnie?

—Nada, Marshall— le respondí, habiendo él, llegando hace una hora atrás, para ayudarme a dar los últimos ajustes de la organización, para el concierto que se celebraría aquella noche.

Finalmente el concierto dio inicio, teniendo el bar totalmente atiborrado personas, todas fans de la banda de Marceline.

Yo me encontraba, como era de esperarse, en la primera fila sentada al lado de Marhsall, observando atenta cada movimiento de la que aún era, o al menos para mí, mi mejor amiga. Fue entonces, cuando sentía la mano del hermano de esta misma, sobre la mía.

Miré de reojo, y pude percibir en los ojos rojos de Marhsall, ese mismo brillo que ya había visto en los ojos de Marceline.

Aún así, no pasó nada más que eso, y la mano de él se mantuvo de forma suave posada sobre la mía durante todo el concierto.

Marhsall me gustaba, eso estaba claro, pero…

Pero Marceline también lo hacía.

El tema ahora era, ¿qué podía hacer yo ahora al respecto? No podía ir donde a Marceline y decirle que me gustaba, pero que me gustaba igual que su hermano gemelo. Sumamente confundida, mis ojos no se despegaron de la figura de ella, a la vez que sentía que la mirada de ella no se desprendía de mi silueta.

Como era de esperarse el concierto fue un total y rotundo éxito, y al terminar yo me dirigí hacia los camarines.

En vista que nunca lo hacía, entré sin tocar al camarín de Marceline, y cuando entré la vi muy, pero muy cerca de ese tal Ash, cosa que hizo que me molestara en seguida.

—¿Quieres algo, Bonnibel? — los ojos de ella estaban más intensos que nunca.

No podía soportar, soportar ver a ella en brazos de otra persona que no fuese yo.

Y entonces lo supe.

—Tengo que hablar algo en privado contigo.

—Ash, ¿me esperas cinco minutos?

El chico asintió y fue cuando, para mi total desagrado, posó un beso en la mejilla de ella. En cuanto se fue, me acerqué a Marceline, y la miré cómo no había mirada a nadie en mi vida, ni siquiera a Marhsall.

—Creo que me gustas, Marceline.

**¡Eso! ¿Reviews? ¡Sería genial ^-^! Así me inspiro y continúo con la historia ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de una especie de arranque de inspiración, les dejo una nueva entrega de este fic, el cual sé que no he actualizado desde ya hace mucho ú,uU… en fin, disfrútenlo mucho, y no olviden leer el apartado del final (:**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward y sus asociados.

**Duda**

**Capítulo III**

_Por E. Waters_

Bonnibel POV

Los ojos, esos mismos ojos rojizos de su hermano, al cual hace tan sólo unos cuantos minutos atrás me había tomado de la mano de forma suave y delicada, totalmente contraria a los besos de ella, me observaron de una forma que no pude interpretar del todo bien.

—¿No qué te gustaba Marshall? —y ella me indagó con la mirada.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Pero ayer saliste con él, en vez de encontrarte conmigo, y hoy has venido con él concierto… además, puede ver cómo ustedes se tomaban de la mano —dijo evidentemente molesta.

—Yo… —comencé a titubear, cómo sabiendo muy qué que decir al respecto.

Después de todo, ella tenía razón; yo era la que había decidido salir con él, yo había decidido sentarme con él en el concierto, y aún más importante, yo había permitido que él me tocase la mano.

—Además —Marceline clavó de forma dolida su mirada en mí, y fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto la había hecho herir con mi impertinente comportamiento —, creo has llegado un poco tarde.

—¿Ah? — sentí cómo de pronto mi rostro empalideció mucho, mucho, y mi corazón daba un doloroso brinco del puro susto.

—Eso… —tras haber dicho eso, se sentó en uno de los sillones del camerino, y ladeó su rostro hacia un lado, evitando de esa forma mirarme directamente a los ojos — estoy saliendo con Ash.

—¡Pero si lo acabas de conocer! —exclamé yo, sintiéndome de pronto como el miedo me invadía por completo —, ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? —añadí, no sabiendo muy bien que qué decir.

—¿Yo, irresponsable? —entonces ella se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a mí, y otra vez sus adoloridos ojos me miraron de una forma intensa y penetrante —. ¿Acaso fui yo la que se metió con dos personas al mismo tiempo?

—¡Yo no he hecho eso!

—¿Ah no? — Marceline se cruzó de brazos, y no sólo me miró de forma dolida, sino que a la vez evidentemente molesta —. Tú dejaste que te besara, y después de eso aceptaste salir con Marshall así nada más.

Quise entonces decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo, sabiendo muy en el fondo que tal vez ella tenía razón en todo esto.

Sintiéndome más culpable que nunca, y cuando finalmente junté el valor de decirle algo a la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, alguien tocó la puerta, y no esperando respuesta alguna abrió la puerta.

—¿Interrumpo, chicas?

Mis ojos azules se abrieron mucho, puesto que a la última persona que deseaba ver a Ash mismo, con una bobalicona sonrisa en el rostro.

—No, Ash, no interrumpes nada —dijo Marceline, mirándome por última vez con una mirada que estaba mezclada de dolor y algo más que no pude descifrar del todo bien, y yendo en dirección hacia donde ese sujeto estaba —, yo y Bonnibel no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Entonces ella se fue con Ash, y yo me quedé en esa habitación, sola y con más dudas que nunca.

Después de eso, los demás miembros del grupo ingresaron al camerino, y aunque yo les hablé cómo si nada hubiese sucedido, mi corazón me latía más fuerte y herido que nunca.

—¿Nos vamos, Bonnie? —la voz de Marshall interrumpió mis cavilaciones, y yo al momento de mirarle, mirar esos ojos rojos, sólo pude pensar en Marceline, aún cuando me encontraba con él y no con ella.

—Sí —y tras decir eso lo seguí hasta su automóvil, y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, y aunque yo traté de poner atención lo que él me estaba diciendo, mi mente sólo estaba enfocada en ella, y en nadie más.

—¿Cómo te cae Ash? —dije de pronto, con un tono de voz que de forma inevitable sonó algo molesto, algo hastiado.

—¿Ash? — Marshall me miró extrañado, tal vez porque mi pregunta no tenía nada que ver con lo que él me estaba hablando —. Pues no lo conozco mucho… digo, yo y Marcie lo conocimos apenas un par de semanas atrás… aún así, creo que hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees así?

—Por supuesto —dije yo, pero evidentemente estaba mintiendo.

Al llegar a mi casa, él se estacionó justo al frente de ésta, y cuando yo pensaba que todo había acabado, preparándome para bajar del auto, fue el mismo Marshall quien me detuvo y posó una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Si…?

Y tal y cómo lo había hecho su gemela hacía sólo un par de días atrás, él posó sus labios sobre los míos, tratando claramente besarme.

Si bien los labios de Marshall y Marceline se parecían mucho, tal vez posiblemente porque ellos eran hermanos gemelos, el beso de él no era cómo el de ella… de todas formas, ¿quién podría igualarla?

Sin embargo, tampoco fue desagradable del todo, y es que tal era el parecido que en cierto momento creí estando besándola a ella, nada que ver con la realidad del momento.

Pero otra vez caí en la realidad, y al estar completamente consciente de que estaba besando a Marshall, y no a Marceline, yo rápidamente acabé con el beso, y diciendo la excusa que más rápido se me ocurrió, salí de inmediato del auto.

Al llegar a casa no tomé ni la molestia de saludar a mamá, y me dirigí velozmente hacia mi cuarto.

Todo era muy raro, todo era muy extraño.

Se suponía que me gustaba Marceline, se suponía que mi corazón debía de latir por ella y por nadie más, pero aún así… ¡ellos eran tan parecidos!

Y además había otra cosa, yo sabía igualmente que debía de estar con Marshall y no con Marceline, porque yo siempre hacía lo correcto, porque yo era buena, buena y obediente, y claramente salir con ella iba contra todo eso.

Pero aún así, aquella noche sólo tuve sueños con Marceline, en donde Marshall no se asomaba ni por si acaso.

Al día siguiente, ingresé al computador y fue cuando vi algo que me dejó helada por completo.

Al visitar el perfil de Marceline, éste decía que ella estaba en una relación con alguien….

Y ese alguien, era Ash.

Siendo así, quise llorar, quise gritar, quise regañarme y castigarme a mí misma por mi inmaduro actuar, por no saber lo que realmente quería.

¿Y qué yo quería de todas maneras?

Durante el resto del día me enfoqué en lo que más me distraía y lo que mejor yo hacía, y obviamente eso era estudiar, estudiar y hacer cualquier tipo de actividad relacionada con la ciencia.

Ignorando a todos, inclusive a Marshall, él cual me envió numerosos mensajes durante el resto del día, llegó el lunes y con ello el hecho de tener que enfrentarme con la nueva pareja, de la cual todo el instituto de Ooo estaba hablando.

Y ahí, muy tomados de la mano, se encontraban Marceline y Ash, caminando juntos por el pasillo principal del instituto.

—¡Se ven tan bien juntos! —exclamó una chica, la cual estaba muy cerca de mí —. ¡Ambos son músicos y populares!

Entonces la envidia me invadió más que nunca, cómo no pudiendo creer que todo esto me sucediese a mí, la siempre perfecta Bonnibel Bubblegum, que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

De esta forma, y decidida a terminar con esta farsa de una buenas vez por todas, después de que terminaron las clases, en donde hice todo lo que pude por no mirar a Marceline, puesto que sentía que si lo hacía me terminaría quebrándome, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Marshall, con quien no tenía ninguna clase común aquel día.

—Hola, Marhsall—dije yo, a lo que él me miró muy alegre y entusiasmado.

—Hey, hola —y otra vez me miró de esa forma, de esa forma que tanto me recordaba a ella —, ¿qué quieres, Bonnie?

Supuestamente yo sabía, en serio que sí yo sabía lo que quería, pero yo que nunca me consideré una persona muy valiente, ahora mismo me faltaba el valor cómo para decirle a Marshall que no me interesaba.

Porque él después de todo, representaba lo que era mejor para mí.

Estuve entonces a punto de decirle todo, absolutamente todo, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que unos pasos se estaba acercando, y yo al ladear mi cabeza a un lado, me percaté que esos pasos eran de Marceline y Ash.

Por más que pude, traté de no fijar mi mirada en ellos, seguir hablándole a Marshall, pero fue cuando los vi besarse.

Los labios de ella sobre él, los mismos labios que se suponía que debían de ser besados por mí, y por nadie más, me provocaron nauseas y hasta una arcada.

—¿Bonnie…? —Marshall entonces giró su cabeza hacia donde yo estaba mirando, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta cómo se besaba esa, para mí, repulsiva pareja —. ¡Hola, chicos! — dijo él, y se acercó animoso hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

De alguna forma, y de una manera que ni yo misma me explico del todo bien, terminé sentada junto a Marshall en una pizzería, estando Marceline y Ash sentados justo en frente de nosotros dos.

Y aunque yo miraba insistentemente, a ella, lo único que ella hacía era mirar a su horrible novio.

—¿Ya hace cuánto salen, chicos? —habló de pronto mi acompañante, esbozando una relajada sonrisa en el acto, nada que ver con mi tensa expresión.

—Desde el día del concierto —respondió Marceline, adelantándose a su novio, sólo para después ladear el rostro hacia Ash y besarle de una forma que me pareció hasta algo indecorosa.

Y fue cuando los celos y la envidia volvieron a mí.

—¿Y ustedes, chicos, desde hace cuánto salen? —fue lo que dijo el novio de ella, refiriéndose a mí y a Marshall.

La mirada de Marceline se posó en mi figura, por primera vez en ese día, y cuando lo hizo yo comencé a sentirme evidentemente nerviosa, cómo no sabiendo muy bien que qué podía hacer al respecto.

—Pues… —y Marshall se sonrojó mucho y se rascó la nuca, cómo no sabiendo qué hacer.

Pero yo sí lo sabía.

En un acto infantil y tremendamente impulsivo, creo yo, me giré hacia donde él se encontraba, y teniendo en mi mente solamente a Marceline y a su mirada dolida, a Marceline y su beso con Ash, y a Marceline ya sus ojos observándome de forma atenta, yo posé mis labios sobre los de Marshall.

—Estamos saliendo desde hoy —dije yo, dejando algo aturdido a él y mirando de forma insistente a Marceline.

El resto de la cena, Marceline y Ash mantuvieron todo el rato sus manos en encima de la mesa, estando ambas entrelazadas.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, sentía como si corazón en cualquier momento explotaría, estando yo siempre atenta a todo lo que la gemela de Marshall hacía.

Entonces, cuando el mismo Marshall quiso entrelazar su mano con la mía, de la misma forma que su hermana lo hacía con su novio, yo di cuenta de lo que estaba realmente haciendo, y me sentí más culpable que nunca.

Y lo supe.

Yo estaba jugando con Marshall, yo en cierta manera estaba engañando a Marshall, lo que no quitaba que igualmente me gustase… el problema era que Marceline me gustaba aún mucho más.

Ya terminando lo que fue para mí una angustiante y horrible cena, los cuatro nos dirigimos por caminos separados a nuestros respectivos destinos, y es que mientras Marceline y Ash irían a la casa de la Abadeer, mi ahora 'novio' me acompañaría a la mía.

Al momento de contarle a mi mamá, ella se puso extremadamente contenta, y cuando yo creí otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto, al mirarle a él de forma automática la recordé a ella.

Aquella noche otra vez esos horrorosos sueños acerca de Marceline, casi como si no existiese nada más para mí que ella.

Aquel día martes, Marshall y yo caminamos por todo el instituto con las manos tomadas, cosa que les agradó a todos…

A todos, tal vez menos a ella.

Fue cuando llegó la clase de gimnasia, la cual la compartía con Marceline, y nos tocó a las dos hacer unos ejercicios juntas, aún cuando yo había tratado de rehuirla lo más que pude, y es que inclusive no hablábamos de forma directa desde ese día en el concierto.

El silencio entre las dos era tenso, tenso y hasta cierto punto incómodo y algo angustiante.

A pesar de que hicimos todo lo que el profesor nos pidió, sólo hablamos lo estrictamente necesario, pero debo admitir que cuando la mano de ella me tocaba, mi corazón latía de forma casi desbordante.

¿Por qué ella debía de provocar tales cosas en mí…?

Y aún más importante, ¿yo aún le importaba a ella?

La duda quedó insertada en mi mente, y es que si lo pensaba con calma, Marceline sólo había aceptado salir con Ash porque yo le di esperanzas a Marshall, por lo cual lo más lógico de deducir sería que yo aún le importaba…

O al menos eso quise fervientemente creer.

Todo transcurrió de esa misma tensa manera, hasta que llegó el momento donde las clases finalizaron y llegó el momento de ir a las duchas.

Estaba yo terminando de vestirme, siendo la última en salir de allí, cuando de pronto sentí unos pasos, y al alzar mi mirada me topé con los rojizos ojos de Marceline.

Estuve yo a punto de decirle algo, cuando ella caminó con una decidida mirada hacia mí, y en el momento menos esperado me tomó de las muñecas, me empujó contra los casilleros, y me besó de forma feroz y hambrienta.

Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que estaba esto muy mal, que debía de frenarla ahora ta, que estaba saliendo con Marshall…

Pero simplemente no pude hacerlo.

Marceline y yo nos besamos por un buen rato, siempre manteniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas, no tocándonos más que eso.

Y tal vez hubiésemos seguido besándonos, de no haber sido porque sentimos unos pasos aproximándose a nostras.

Los besos pararon, de una forma tan brusca y abrupta, que hasta provocó una especie de mareo en mí.

Ella salió más rápido que yo del camerino, y estando algo aturdida y muy, muy confundida, y es que no sabía las intensiones verdaderas de Marceline en todo esto, salí al par de minutos de allí, dirigiéndome a la siguiente clase.

Aunque traté lo que quedaba el resto del día hablar con ella, preguntarle que qué pasaba realmente entre nosotras dos, ella simplemente me rehuyó de una forma hasta algo descarada, lo que sólo hizo que más dudas surgiesen en mí.

¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba hacer Marceline, con todo esto?

Sin embargo, yo no me quedaría con la duda, por lo cual cuando tuve la oportunidad, y sacando valor de quién sabe dónde, apenas le vi la sujeté de la muñeca y la llevé hacia el baño, imitándola a ella cuando lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente, Marceline? —pregunté yo, mirándola fijamente.

Pero en vez de responderme, ella me miró con la misma fijeza de cómo yo lo hacía, y de inesperada forma, o tal vez no, otra vez capturó sus labios en los míos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si pueden dejar un review, aún mejor, que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^-^.**

**Un par de avisos importantes…**

**1.- ****BUSCO DIBUJANTE**** para un cómic YURI que tengo en mente, y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

**2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

**VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

**En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
